Moony's Letter
by JetCooke
Summary: The Marauders are about to leave Hogwarts but Remus has some things ne needs to say to Sirius.


**Written for Diagon Alley Fic Crawl - Ananuensis Quills**

* * *

Sirius bounced into the dormitory looking remarkably like a dog considering he was not in his animagus form. He was happy. Exams were over, he was never going back to Grimmauld Place again and he'd just spent the day in Hogsmeade with his friends. Ripping open the curtains around his four poster Sirius saw the small brown envelope sitting on his pillow. Opening it he recognised Remus' writing.

_Dear Sirius_, it read in Remus' small neat script,

_I'm writing this because I know if I try and say it to you you'll laugh or make a joke or just push it away because you don't do emotions you do jokes. But I need to tell you this, I need to say it, and you can't interrupt me if I say it in a letter. Though I'm sure you'll try._

_Thank you. I know you think I've said it more than enough but I really do mean it. Thank you for taking a shy, scared, timid little boy and making him your friend. Thank you for giving him a chance to laugh and enjoy life. You were wonderful and then you found out my secret and I thought it was over. I thought I'd lost my friends. Merlin I thought you were going to kill me but you didn't, you stuck around. You, you were always the best after moons. James and Peter were great but you got it, you got me. You knew exactly how to help me, how to calm me, how to make me laugh when I needed it. I adored you for that. I spent the next three years thinking my life would never get any better. Merlin I never believed I deserved a life never mind such a good one but then you went one step further. You, wonderful you, did more than I could ever have dreamt of. You became Padfoot. You and James and Peter, you did that for me. I was never worth that but you did it anyway. Then followed the most wonderful few years of my life. I don't think you realise how much you helped me all this time. I really, truly do not believe I would have made it through seven years of Hogwarts without you so I wanted to say thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you. _

_After seven years of happiness we're about to embark into the adult world and I am so excited for you. You and James and Peter. You'll go off and get jobs, get girlfriends, eventually get married and have kids and that's wonderful. I will not. I'm a monster to the rest of the world so no one is going to hire me. I can never get close enough to a girl to have a girlfriend never mind a wife or kids. I am a werewolf. I will forever be alone but I'm okay with that. I have had seven years with you. The memories will be enough to get me through the rest of my life. Now school's over I know I'll be less of a priority. Your pity for me at full moons will be less of a pull and that's fine. Your life should come first. I'm just so thankful that because of what you did I got to spend nearly two years transforming and not being alone. I am ready to face my future. I'm ready to be alone again but before I did so I wanted to tell you just how much I have appreciated this last seven years. You came to Hogwarts worried you were a Black destined for Slytherin, destined to follow in your families footsteps but all you've shown me is that you are so unlike your family it is unreal. You are kind, caring and undeniably brave. You took an unlovable monster and turned him into one of your best friends. I am not worthy of all you have done for me these seven years and I will never ever be able to repay you. Thank you._

_Remus (just in case you hadn't figured it out) (I mean you're great but not the brightest)._

Sirius wiped tears away from his face even as he smirked at Remus' last comment. He knew Remus used to feel like he wasn't worthy of their friendship but he hadn't realised he still felt that way. And what was all that about being alone after Hogwarts. Like he was going to let that happen. Remus would have company every full moon whether he liked it or not. He Sirius was not going to leave him alone for one single transformation. He'd have to be dead or in prison for that to happen.


End file.
